


Behind closed doors

by LetheAfterDark (LetheSomething)



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, general silliness, if i'm honest, just so much fluff, pretty damn sentimental for porn, sex turning into romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetheSomething/pseuds/LetheAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An opportunity to interview the soon-to-be olympic athlete Matsuoka Rin turns into a one-night-stand when the two of you get a little too close. Tomorrow you'll be gone, so you make the most of it.<br/>But nothing involving Matsuoka Rin is ever that simple...<br/><i> A 'will they-won't they' romance story with equal amounts of angst and fluff. Heaps of sex, also.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The smell of summer

Maybe it was the wine, the strange city or that incredibly cocky grin on the man next to you, but you felt out of place and giddy when the elevator doors closed, leaving the two of you alone in a soaring wood-panelled box.

He turned and kissed you softly before breaking away, his eyes searching your face. His touch was warm like a sun-soaked beach, so warm that you feared he would burn your skin, but you couldn't help yourself from leaning into him again, eager to close the distance. You wanted nothing more than to inhale the musky smell of his cologne, to run your hands over his chest.

 

_This was not how you were raised..._

His hand cupped your face, thumb lightly brushing your cheek.

_If your mother ever found out..._

His mouth opened slightly, the tip of his tongue exploring your lips.

_If your colleagues passed by at the wrong moment..._

His ragged breath made his chest shudder, tense muscles just barely perceptible through the fabric of his shirt.

 

'Ding.'

In a second he was gone, the ghost of his heat lingering just long enough to make your body ache. But there he stood, at a respectable distance, adjusting his jacket while the doors opened. He ran a hand through his burgundy hair and stepped out into the deserted hallway. He looked back at you, head tilted slightly.

One breath. One moment's hesitation. One impossibly loud heartbeat.

There was that grin again.

“Let's go?”

_Fuck it._

The tight ball of nerves in your chest unravelled and a smile crept onto your face as you pushed off from the wall and followed.

 

* * *

 

 

The instant the door to the hotel room fell shut, his lips came crashing down on you. He pushed your shoulders against the wood, a strange yearning in his eyes while he kissed you deeply.

“Haah,” you let out a breathy whisper when he finally pulled back.

Holy shit you were really doing this.

He latched the door and shrugged off his jacket, throwing it somewhere behind him before returning his attention to you with a grin that made all your doubts disappear. You smiled into his hooded eyes and curled your arms up around his neck. His hair was light and dry from years of chlorine and it enveloped your fingers as you raked through, untying the little band that held it back. Dark red locks fell forward and hid the both of you from the rest of the world. He grabbed your hips to pull you into a tight embrace, the beginning of an erection pressing against your abdomen while his hungry lips traced kisses along your cheek.

 

“Rin.”

He hummed against your throat, a sound that travelled straight to your core, spreading prickles through your body. Rin lifted you away from the door, lips never leaving yours as he pulled you along with him, waltzing you into the hotel room and pushing you onto the bed. You let yourself fall, face hot and red. From embarrassment or sheer excitement, you didn't know.

“I swear I don't usually do this,” you giggled, to no one in particular.

He knelt above you on the bed.

“Lily,” he spoke softly, pushing the hair out of your flushed face, “you don't have to...”

“But I _want_ you,” you said firmly, taken back by the desire in your own voice. To make the point, you grabbed the lapels on his shirt, pulling him down to kiss you again. His breath halted only for a moment before he grinned in agreement and parted his lips, impatient tongue seeking entrance to your mouth. You melted into him and let your fingers wander to unbutton his shirt, fumbling for what seemed like an eternity before your hands finally glided over his skin.

 

Rin helped you out of your shirt and bra. Then he sad back, taking his time to look at you, scarlet face and all.

“Cute,” he said in a soft voice and leaned closer.

He leisurely moved his eyes and index finger from the hollow of your throat down between your breasts and across your stomach to the button on your slacks. He popped it with a sly smile. Your skin sparked at the touch and you clapped a hand over your mouth to stifle the startled sound that was trying to escape. He chuckled and returned to your side, closing his eyes while you kissed his throat. Slowly, so slowly, he ran his hand over your side, languidly caressing your body before finally slipping into your panties.

“Nngh.” This time you couldn't hold back a soft whimper. His long, skilful fingers traced the moisture between your folds before settling on your clit, rubbing small circles around it. You mewled and in that instant you could _feel_ him grinning, even if his head was above you. He nuzzled your hair while his fingers continued their torturous dance, running around and occasionally over the head of your clit, eliciting small gasps each time.

“For fuck's sake, Rin,” you whined as the throbbing in your vagina became almost unbearable. You needed pressure, substance, like you'd never needed anything, _anyone_ , more.

So you clawed at his pants, graceless with lust. You eventually found a way to pull them down, making him hiss while you released his erect penis. You kissed him breathlessly, biting his lip while your hand held his dick, thumb spreading pre-come over the tip. He bucked in your hand, growing weaker to your touch every second.

“Rin.” You pleaded.

 

He hummed and slipped off the bed, removing the rest of his clothes before rifling through his bag. You shivered at the sudden lack of closeness but wiggled out of your pants nonetheless. You sat and hugged your knees, watching him, blushing, while he opened a condom package with his teeth. He was proud of his body, you could tell that much. He didn't flinch under your gaze. He seemed wholly unconcerned that he stood there bare before you. And the way he smiled right now made your skin crackle.

He crawled towards you, spreading your legs with one hand before crouching between them and lifting your chin for another kiss. You sucked on his bottom lip and squirmed, yearning for him to fill you as he rolled down the condom and looked at your anxious form, one eyebrow cocked.

“Eager,” he growled, smiling, and he leaned forward.

 

Rin made no sound while he slowly entered you, his gaze scanning your face. You closed your eyes and gripped his shoulders, breathing deeply while every inch of your pussy throbbed and you tried not to unravel then and there.

He moved slowly at first but gradually picked up speed, spurred on by the sound of your whimpers. Soon, his breath grew heavier and his fingers cupped your butt, lifting you up so you straddled his thighs. You clung to him, pulling yourself closer, so close you could feel his heart beating fast and hard against his ribs. His breathing was getting louder, his grunts more pronounced.

“Lily,” he muttered and he slowed down, lowering you onto the mattress. “I want to see your face.” Sweat beaded across his forehead and he was inhaling deeply, straining to get hold of himself.

He sat back and led your hand from his chest to your crotch, tilting his head and grinning while you took the suggestion and fingered yourself.

 

God that grin.

 

You closed your eyes and sucked in your lips, electricity pulsing through your lower body as your fingers kindled ripples of sensation. His strokes came slow and deep. It wasn't long until you felt the heat build up and you clenched tightly around him, fingers working furiously until you reached the rim and everything came apart. You were overflowing, unable to stop a cry from escaping your lips as wave after wave crashed into you.

 

Rin snarled, as if the sudden contractions had snapped something within him. He fell forward, his pace quickening. Seconds later, his face contorted and he bit down on your shoulder before he shuddered to a halt within you. You wrapped your arms around him and placed a soft kiss on his temple while he exhaled, pressing his lips to your reddened skin in apology.

 

He broke away and you lay panting, trying to keep your lower body still while the spasms ebbed away. Rin silently kissed your shoulder again before pulling the sheet over the both of you. You wriggled closer to him and rested your head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent while his fingers danced across your heated skin.

“Don't go falling asleep, now,” he murmured into your hair. “I'm not nearly done with you.”

 

* * *

 

“It's four in the morning.” Rin said as he lay on his side on the bed. He was watching you button up your blouse. He lay there motionless while you tried to untangle the mess that was once your hairstyle. “You could at least take a nap,” he whispered in a husky voice.

You looked back at him. Here, in the golden glow of the bedside lamp, he looked impossibly beautiful. It took every ounce of your willpower not to crawl back into those warm arms and let go of everything.

“My flight leaves in four hours,” you found yourself saying, and it only barely sounded like you, “I need to make it back to my room and into a shower before anyone starts looking for me.”

You had told him you'd be gone in the morning. Promised him, almost.

“ _It will be a tiny slice of time, just for the two of us.”_

He'd laughed. _"That's so romantic!"_

And now he left the bed and hugged you from behind. He looked at you in the mirror while you made a final attempt at removing some smeared mascara.

“At least tell me your name,” he pouted and kissed the hollow of your collarbone.

“You know my name, Rin,” you whispered slowly.

“I only know what to call you,” he said.

“That is who I am,” you told him with a soft smile, “Just for you.”

You didn't know why you'd decided to spend this entire day responding to a fake name, but it seemed oddly fitting now.

“You can have Lily-san all to yourself.” He smiled, but he looked tired and weak, as if all the warmth from just a few moments ago had fled, all the heat from his body spent.

You turned around and brushed the hair from his face, before standing on tiptoes and placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Get some rest, Rin.”

 

You inhaled deeply as you oozed from his embrace. Deliberately, almost mechanically, you picked up your purse and turned toward the door. He made no sound as you padded to the door and listened for people in the hallway. And you didn't dare to look back when you slipped out of the room like a shadow.

 

* * *

 

“You look terrible, __-san!”

You blamed it on the wine and the strange city when one of your colleagues chuckled at the bags under your eyes and the sallowness of your skin.

“Good thing you're on radio, __-san” his friend laughed. You paid them no mind.

You just sat quietly, looking at the empty blue sky above Bondi beach while the bus shuddered in motion and drove the other you to the airport.

 


	2. The sound of headaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin hates one-night-stands, and suddenly realizes why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where all the plot happens.

Rin hated one night stands.

 

He laid on his back and moved his hands up the sides of the girl riding him. She moaned when he flicked his thumbs over her breasts, before rubbing small circles around her nipples. She was very pretty, he had to admit, with a toned body glistening in sweat and long blond hair falling in strands across her face. She was also very good at this, the way she squeezed his cock every time she bounced up.

“Caitlyn,” he whispered hoarsely. The girl leaned forward, putting her hands next to his head to keep her balance while his fingers ran over her spine.

“I'm so close,” she whimpered and Rin could feel her grinding her clit against him.

He smiled, grabbed her thighs and rolled his hips to match hers, pounding into this girl until she came with a single sob and fell forward onto his chest.

Rin closed his eyes. He kept up his pace throughout her orgasm, relishing in the uncontrolled contractions before letting go himself.

He lay there, breathing.

Her hair smelled vaguely of coconut. He ran his fingers through her locks, pushing them out of her face. Caitlyn's head shot up and she looked at the clock.

“Shit!”

In a flash, the girl was out of the bed, squeezing herself into a string and tight jeans. Rin sat up and watched her skitter around the hotel room. He helpfully dug out a bra that was lodged between the wall and the mattress.

“That was great,” the girl chattered, taking it from him and stuffing it into her purse. “We should do this again some time. When I'm not about to miss my ride.”

She was already tying her sneakers when Rin walked to the bathroom.

A quick shout of “Call me!” could be heard before the door to his Tokyo hotel room slammed shut. Rin disposed of the condom and took a shower, washing away the lingering traces of Caitlyn. He returned to the room and fell back into the soft pillows. The smell of coconut was already fading from them.

 

He hated one night stands.

He'd been telling himself that for weeks now.

For the past 15 months, Rin had fucked nearly everyone that would respond to his advances. And there were a lot of people, he noticed, that were willing.

They were fun, or pretty, or both, but in the end he was left feeling empty and spent, asking himself why he kept doing this.

He knew the answer, of course. He just didn't particularly like it.

 

* * *

 

“Aand that's a wrap.”

It was the next day, and an assistant took off his microphone while Rin stepped out of the bright lights of the TV-studio. He blinked, stumbling blindly for a second.

“You're good with camera's,” came the voice of Sousuke. His oldest friend was leaning against the studio wall with his arms folded, a calm rock in a whirling ocean of hustling people. “The sponsors must love you.”

Rin grinned at him and the both of them walked out of the studio, away from the chaos. They were nearly at the dressing room when the show's host caught up to them. Nobunaga Hayato was going over some scripts with a production assistant, but stopped and smiled when he reached Rin.

“Ah, Matsuoka-san, thanks for joining us today,” the host said, amicably.

“It was the least I could do, Nobunaga-san,” Rin replied.

“Ah, yes, your friend here works with us.”

“Yamazaki, yes,” Rin supplied.

Honestly, Sousuke had been a sports commenter here for two years now.

“Yes, yes, of course. Handy, that. Anyway, thank you, it's been a pleasure working with you.” Nobunaga was bowing in goodbye, when he spotted someone down the hall.

“Oh, just a moment. Have you met __-chan?” he stopped and waved them over, “__-chaaan, come over here for a minute.”

The host walked off and came back a few seconds later, dragging a woman along: “I believe she's quite a fan, aren't you, honey? Didn't you used to report on his matches a lot?”

Sousuke smiled apologetically at his friend, but Rin's eyes were fixed on the girl.

 

It was her.

It had to be her. She was thinner, and paler, and she seemed rattled, but it was her.

Nobunaga was fussing over her, grabbing her shoulders, too rough, too familiar, while she held a hand in front of her face and fought him off in a way that could be considered playful, if she hadn't looked like she was about to cry.

“Don't be shy, now. That's not like you,” Nobunaga said.

Rin stood there, staring, for a few heartbeats. Sousuke bowed deeply next to him.

“It's a pleasure to finally meet you, ma'am,” he spoke in that deep voice of his.

The girl extracted herself from Nobunaga's grasp and bowed, face heating up.

“Pleased to meet you, Yamazaki-san,” she said in a soft voice, “Matsuoka-san, we've met in Sydney. I doubt you remember me.”

And she looked up at Rin with pleading eyes while he just stared, dumbfounded, until Sousuke stomped on his toe and he bent double.

“Pleased to meet you, ma'am.” Rin droned, and then: “What was your name again?”

“My __-chan,” the host filled in before she could reply. And he started babbling about how she was a sport journalist for a radio station, with quite the fondness for swimming.

 

It was all wrong, Rin thought, looking at her while the man just talked endlessly, a stream of barely coherent sounds and exclamations. It was her, but she wasn't the happy woman he'd met before, blushing and smiling and relaxed. This wasn't the girl that had kicked a giant Australian man in the shins for throwing a slur at them, before dragging Rin through the streets, running and laughing, throwing back glances with a fierce glint in her eye.

It was more than a year ago. She was cute, and oddly shy, and he'd shown her the city. They'd danced, giggling, on the beach, bare feet splashing in the surf. They'd drunk wine while lying on the white sand, pointing out constellations or just plain making them up. They'd talked about swimming, and sakura trees, and music, and the rush of a challenge.

It had been syrupy as fuck, but it was amazing.

And when he'd brought her, blushing, to his hotel room, everything had felt right, in a way that nothing since then had ever felt right. Her touch had been electric. The way she'd gasp when he caressed her sent shivers down his spine. And if he could, he would have held her forever.

And now she was here, staring at the ground in front of her feet while this Nobunaga man grabbed her waist.

Rin felt his fist clench but a strong hand grabbed his upper arm.

“Well, we'd better get going,” the calm voice of Sousuke said.

The host smiled a white smile and the girl kept her head down while Rin was dragged away, through the doors, out of the building and into a nearby park, where Sousuke finally let go of him.

 

He slumped down on a park bench, vaguely aware of his friend ordering drinks from a nearby booth.

“Mind telling me what that was about?” Sousuke asked when he came back, handing over a can of soda.

“It was her,” Rin replied.

“....her.” Sousuke repeated, slowly.

“Lily-san.”

“Ahh,” Sousuke sighed at the name and sat down heavily. He'd heard the story. How a mysterious girl had gotten into Rin's head. How he sometimes still woke up with her scent in his nose, a smell that only seemed to show up in his dreams.

Always the romantic, Rin.

 

Sousuke was silent for a few minutes.

“Rin,” he said, finally, “do you know who that woman is?”

“Her name is __, apparently,” Rin said, still lost in thought.

But Sousuke quietly pointed at the little wooden shack where he'd bought their drinks. It sold cigarettes and gossip magazines to passers-by.

And there she was, printed on a poster for a sleazy glossy, taped across the white painted door of the booth. She was averting her eyes from the camera, hiding her face behind an over-sized purse while mister TV-host ushered her into a car.

'The venue is chosen!' the poster screamed in big, excitable letters, 'Bride gets upper hand over mother-in-law! Turn to page 15 for the full story of their row!'

Rin blinked at the poster, at the rudeness of it all, and felt something heavy pressing down on his lungs.

“Your Lily-san,” Sousuke said, carefully, “Is part of one of the most publicized couples in Japan.”

 

* * *

 

“Fuck!”

The apartment door slammed shut and you kicked off your heels, falling back on your couch.

You weren't exactly sure what you expected, should you ever meet Rin again, but it wasn't the look of complete shock that you saw in his eyes.

It also wasn't for him to be this gorgeous, for his voice to drag up feelings you'd hoped were buried very deeply.

You closed your eyes and listened to the silence of your apartment, waiting for the rushing maelstrom in your head to lose strength.

_Just calm down. None of that matters now._

It had seemed like ages since you'd had the time to just breathe. No appointments, no preparations, no social shit. Just you in a place that was completely your own. If only you could calm down for a minute, you'd feel better.

You relaxed, trying to clear your mind, and Rin's red locks came into view.

_Well, this is very wrong._

You shooed away the image and tried to think of your fiancé: Hayato's handsome features, his kind eyes and white smile.

The grin that made your knees weak.

_That... isn't Hayato's grin._

 

You sighed. Hayato's seemed oddly far away right now. He had been all over you when you started dating, his classic features contorting into the ugliest o-face you had ever seen. You had loved the way he seemed to completely lose himself when he fucked you. But between your job and his job and the endless preparations for the wedding, it seemed like he barely touched you now, barely talked to you, even. When he held you in public, it was a performance. The happy couple, smiling for the camera's. You missed the times when it was just you two. You missed being _wanted_.

Auburn eyes glinted in your mind, flashes of eager lips and the smell of swimming pools in summer flitting across your vision.

_Fuck it._

Your hand slithered down your body. You still remembered Rin's touch, the way the end of his hair tickled your skin when he kissed your neck, his hot breath in your ear, whispering 'Lily' over and over again. It was almost scary how vividly they came back to you.

 

Carefully your fingers slipped underneath the waistband of your pants, one of them dipping between your folds. You were already dripping.

This was all it took to get you wet? Gods, you were weak.

You unbuttoned your shirt and pulled up memories of his taste, his smell, the way he looked at you like you were the most amazing creature he'd ever met. A yearning took hold of your body and dear lord, were your starved for touch. Your hands were soft, warm and they knew where to go. A finger ran from the hollow of your throat, all the way down to your crotch and you shivered. You arched your back, amplifying the sensation of your fingers digging and dancing across your clit. A small whimper escaped your lips.

 

And then your ring tone interrupted everything. You looked at the phone: Hayato's manager.

_Don't pick it up, don't pick it up._

With a sigh, you answered it.

“__-chaaaaan!” the harsh sound of his voice came coursing through the device at high speed. It travelled straight to your shoulders, turning them rigid in an instant.

“So this is short notice, but there's a hot new restaurant opening in Ikebukuro, and I'll need you to make an appearance. You know, just the two of you, romantic dinner.”

_The two of us, and whoever else has the right 'sources'._

“Put on a pretty dress and I'll send a taxi over in, say, two hours?” he continued.

_Say no, say no, say no._

“Sure,” you heard yourself reply.

“Oh, and __-chan?” his voice was unusually high and sounded shrill, like the beginning of a headache. “I'll need you to be radiant, mk? You are the blushing bride, after all. Do you need me to send over my make-up artist? You know Hana does great work.”

“I'm fine,” you said, mechanically, “I'll be fine. I'll do my best.”

And you slumped back down and hid your face in a pillow.

 

Half an hour later, you pushed yourself off the couch to shuffle towards the shower, when a text message lit up your phone.

'Can we talk? - Rin'

 

* * *

 

The place was as out-of-the-way as you could get in this part of town: a small, dank bar in a side street. You pushed open the red, battered door and stepped in, cigarette smoke engulfing you while your eyes adjusted to the darkness.

You were wearing sneakers, dark jeans and an over-sized black hoodie, with a pair of clear glasses to top it all off. Part of you wondered if this outfit made you look like a boy or some kind of runaway kid, but the disguise had worked so far.

Rin was sitting at a small table in the corner, looking entirely too fashionable for this place. He did not do incognito well.

“Hey,” you said, sliding into the chair next to him. He blinked at you.

“You came,” he said.

You nodded and motioned to the barkeep to bring you a beer.

“Nice outfit.” Rin was grinning broadly, mischievously.

You poked out your tongue at him. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Anything,” he said.

So you told him the story of your colleague, how he'd inadvertently insulted the head coach of the national baseball team. He was no longer allowed to interview baseball players. Rin chuckled, and you couldn't help but notice how nice it felt.

 

“You know,” Rin said after a while, “I was worried about you.”

He glanced at you, but you said nothing and stared your beer. What could you possibly tell him? That you felt like your life was no longer yours to control? That you were on a steam train you couldn't get off without hurting people? That there were so very many people that expected things from you? That the pressure was overwhelming to the point where you barely managed to breathe?

“Are you ok?” Rin's voice interrupted your thoughts.

“I'm fine,” you shot back. "There's no need for you to keep tabs on a woman you slept with over a year ago.”

He just shrugged.

“Last time I saw you, you looked happier,” he pointed out, matter-of-factly. And then: “Is this what you want?”

“Why the _hell_ would you ask me that?”

Your breath came shallow and fast, and you had to blink to stop the stinging in your eyes.

“I care about you,” he said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

“Don't.”

It came out harder than intended and you couldn't look at him so you watched your trembling fingers rub condensation down the side of the beer glass instead.

“I'm sorry.” he said softly. “I should go.”

“Don't.”

You spoke again, softer this time, pleading.

Rin was silent for a minute. Then he sat back and talked about his plans for the Olympics.


	3. The colour of sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rin!” you hissed urgently. He turned around and threw something. You caught it on reflex.  
> “Wear that,” Rin said, listening at the doorway to the service hall.  
> “What!?” In your hands was a formless teal scrub, the kind worn by hotel housekeeping.  
> “Disguise,” he pointed out when you stared at him, as if that made this situation any less ridiculous. “Hurry,” he added, and started walking toward the next room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll give you one guess as to where I got the co-workers from.

You sat on the couch with the blinds drawn, most of you hidden under a fleece blanket. There was a murmur of voices outside the window and a flash of blue told you that the police had arrived for the second time this evening. One of your neighbours had already requested that you stay somewhere else, a mixture of pity and disgust in her eyes.

Your phone rang. The new one. The one only people like your mom and your bosses knew about. 

It was a foreign number you didn't recognize. 

_ Please tell me they didn't find out already.  _

You tentatively answered it and a familiar voice trickled into your ear. 

“Lily-san?” 

“Rin? How did you get this number?” you whispered, incredulously, biting your lip to stop it from trembling. 

“Sousuke,” he replied, as if that was any explanation. “Sorry.” 

He didn't sound particularly apologetic. You could almost hear him smirk. 

“He also sent me an article,” Rin continued, his voice now serious,” and when I looked there were a lot of them.” 

 

There _were_ a lot of them, you knew. The press had had a field day. 

'The wedding of the year cancelled!', the headlines screamed, 

'Girls, he's single again!'

'How his bride broke his heart.' 

'Did the pressure get too much?' 

'”Good!” Hayato's mother responds to the news.'

And on and on. Dozens upon dozens of them. How you had broken Hayato's heart. That you were after his money and left when you had to sign a prenup. How you had found out about his secret child. That you had caught him with his gay lover. How _he_ had found out about _your_ gay lover. 

Through all of it, Hayato posed for glamour shots in which he looked handsomely sad. He did interviews about moving on and wishing you the best. 

His manager was handling this pretty well, you noted. 

 

“Are you ok?” Rin asked from across an ocean. 

“I'm fine,” you whispered into the phone, voice cracking.

“You don't sound fine,” the reply came matter-of-factly. You couldn't help but smile. 

“I am,” you said. 

It occurred to you that for the first time in months, it was true. A huge weight had fallen off your shoulders the moment you'd made the decision. If you were honest with yourself, you had wanted to leave for a while now, but so many things were expected of you, so many people were counting on you. 

The hardest part had been explaining to your family and friends that you didn't want this particular dream life.

“I really am,” you repeated.

“I'm glad to hear that,” the soft voice of Rin supplied. There was relief in it. “Part of this is probably my fault.”

“You helped,” you giggled, “but I would have done this eventually. Imagine the headlines if I'd run away on my wedding day.”

He chuckled, a sound like a clear mountain stream rushing over pebbles. 

“That would be something you'd do, Lily-san.” The way he said that name made you feel giddy all over again. 

 

“It'll pass,” you said, “He'll get someone new, or be photographed coming out of a bar drunk, and they'll forget about me.” 

At least, that's what you hoped. You were banking on it, refusing interviews, staying out of the spotlight. It would pass. Eventually.

But. 

“Come to Australia,“ he said. “You can stay with me.”

“Don't be silly.”

“Be incognito for a while,” he pressed on, “People hardly know who he is here, let alone who you are.”

“Rin,” you said in your gravest voice, “Do you know what will happen if you're seen with me? 'The bad boy that broke up a marriage?' It won't even matter if any of it is real or not. I am poison to your career right now.”

“My times speak for themselves,” Rin answered.

“But not for your sponsors,” you replied and a 'tchk'- sound came through the phone. 

“I'm sorry, Rin, but I care too much about you to ruin you.” The words tumbled out before you could stop them. On the other side of the line, there was a sharp intake of breath, before you heard Rin snigger. 

“Alright,” he said, “But can I call you?”

“If someone traces this number..” you started, but he interrupted you.

“You're working,” he grinned through the phone, “On a book. Lots of interviews.”

 

And that was that. 

A few times a week he'd call you to talk about everything and nothing. You discussed his swim times, fish recipes, the crazy people on your doorstep and Tokyo traffic. 

And every time his soft voice chuckled in your ear, you felt yourself falling a little deeper. Every time he wished you goodnight, your skin ached a little bit more for soft lips and the smell of swimming pools in summer. 

 

 

* * *

 

Two months after that first call, your boss decided that you were done being useless. You'd kept a low profile at work, doing research, editing other people's pieces and writing news blurbs for the DJ to read out. Your colleagues had been remarkably accommodating.

But now your boss marched over to your desk and dropped off an envelope: one return ticket to Rio de Janeiro. One of the last swimming competitions before the Olympics started there in two weeks. 

“You're going to Brazil,” she barked. 

You blinked.

“Sawamura is sick, Sugawara is covering the Australian Open and Noya is an idiot,” the woman huffed, “I need profiles, interviews and atmosphere pieces.”

You stared. She glared back. 

“Just shrug it off and go do your job.”

She turned her back and walked out, a permanent air of mild annoyance in her wake. 

Noya pouted next to you. 

“You did start a fight with the head coach of the Japanese swim team,” Sugawara remarked without ever looking up from his keyboard. 

“It was an accident!” your young colleague whined, for the sixteenth time since this particular incident. 

_Well_. 

 

 

* * *

 

“So don't do anything stupid, ok?”

You were huddled on the couch, wearing flannel pyjamas with fluffy bunnies on them, talking to a man 7.800 kilometres away. 

“Like what?” Rin purred through the phone. 

“Like acting as if we are more than brief acquaintances,” you sighed, exasperated. 

You had a bad feeling about this. Rin was nothing if not impulsive. As much as you'd laid awake at night thinking of all the things you wanted to do to his naked body, this would absolutely not be the time. 

“Promise?” you pleaded.

“I will be a perfect gentleman,” he replied.

 

 

* * *

 

“So, __-chan, did he cheat on you?” 

You inhaled deeply and shut your eyes. The closing dinner for the Rio competition was halfway through the desert course. You just had to sit through one more stupid speech before it was over and tomorrow you could go home. This entire trip had been exhausting. It had taken two days before the most unprofessional of your colleagues had finally given up on the teasing questions. But alcohol and desperation had taken hold of this random ass-hole across the table. His main method of gathering information seemed to be to bother his subjects until news happened. In this case, that news would very soon be 'Scorned bride punches our reporter in the face!'

An old man in an ill-fitting jacket got up on the stage and coughed for attention. You watched him begin his speech, pointedly ignoring the idiot in front of you.

_ Almost there.  _

Rin, you were surprised to admit, had indeed been on his best behaviour. He had won several of his matches and when pressed for interviews, he had answered questions with nary a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He was currently sitting at the athlete's table, animatedly chatting with a Japanese national called Nanase and occasionally applauding when one of his colleagues was called to the stage. He looked happy. You found yourself glancing at him every few minutes and smiling to yourself. 

_Stop that_. 

An actress, you were not. 

 

When the old man finally stepped off the stage, the room erupted in applause and you gratefully pushed your chair away from the table, eager to get back to the quiet of your room. You rubbed the back of your neck and sighed, the din of the ballroom fading as you walked towards the lobby. 

“Hey, __-chan!”

_ Oh for fuck's sake. _

Your drunk colleague was behind you, catching up fast. 

_ Fuck no.  _

You didn't turn around, picking up your pace instead. You were so not dealing with this right now.

“__-san, come on, just one quote!”

_ Will 'piss off' do? _

You reached the elevators, noticed that none of them were close to ground floor, and kept marching. 

When you rounded a corner, a firm hand grabbed yours and you were dragged through a side door. You turned, coiling to kick and scream, when an auburn glint caught your eye.

“What the hell are you doing!” your voice was a panicked whisper, but Rin merely grinned. 

“Let's get out of here,” he said and before you could protest, he pulled you along the service hallway. Somewhere behind you, a drunk man was shouting your name. 

 

“Persistent bugger, isn't he,” Rin remarked when you reached the end of the hallway and heard a banging behind you. The both of you ducked into what looked like a laundry room. You were fairly certain you weren't supposed to be here and _someone_ would get upset if they found you, not even saying anything about what would happen if mister drunk ass-hole caught up, but Rin was casually rifling through the shelves. 

“Rin!” you hissed urgently. He turned around and threw something. You caught it on reflex. 

“Wear that,” Rin said, listening at the doorway to the service hall. 

“What!?” In your hands was a formless teal scrub, the kind worn by hotel housekeeping. 

“Disguise,” he pointed out when you stared at him, as if that made this situation any less ridiculous. “Hurry,” he added, and started walking toward the next room. 

You were now certain that you could hear footsteps coming down the hall and really, things couldn't get much worse than this if you tried, so you may as well go all the way. You threw on the uniform and he led you through a maze of service rooms, pretending to know what he was doing. It took a while until you found yourself back at a set of elevators. 

The place was blissfully deserted. Rin called the lift and looked you up and down, a naughty fire in his eyes. 

“Cute,” he said, smiling. 

“Shut up!” Your heart was beating in your throat and you had trouble keeping your voice from becoming a shrill whisper. It really didn't help that you could hear someone call your name. 

 

'Ding.'

The elevator doors opened and you rushed in, hugging the wall, followed by Rin. He pushed some random number and mashed the button to close the doors. They rolled shut, just as you heard fast footsteps enter the hall. 

_ Shit, that was too close.  _

You slumped against a wall, a relieved giggle creeping up from your stomach, when the elevator made another dinging noise and the doors rolled open again. 

_ Well fuck. _

You didn't have time to contemplate the end of everyone's career, because the next second, you were pushed into the back corner of the elevator. Rin stood in front of you, shielding you from view, while he cupped your face and pressed his lips against yours. 

“Oh, sorry.” The voice of your colleague slurred bad English from somewhere behind Rin's broad shoulders. The bastard stepped back out with a snicker. 

 

The doors closed again. The elevator jolted in motion. Rin broke away, laughing. 

“I can't believe that worked,” he hiccuped.

“You idiot!” You didn't know whether to laugh, cry or punch him, but he looked at you with the most contented smile you'd ever seen and pulled you into a hug. 

“I missed you, Lily,” he whispered into your hair. 

And then he was pressing his forehead to yours and the panic in your gut fell away, replaced by warm honey trickling through your veins. 

“Rin,” you protested weakly, but you wrapped your arms around him, clung to him like a shipwrecked sailor to flotsam while the two of you soared in this wood-panelled box.

 

'Ding.'

The elevator opened to an empty hallway. 

Rin looked up. “That guy is probably camping by your room. Want to come to mine?” he asked, in what you figured was his 'innocent' voice. 

“If this turns out to be some kind of ploy...”, you trailed off. This man did not need an elaborate plan to get you in his room and you both knew it. 

You buried your face in his chest, inhaling his scent. He smelled of warm days and crisp laundry. He silently pushed the button for his floor and held you close while the elevator resumed its course. When the doors opened to yet another deserted hallway, he gently untangled his arms and took your hand. 

“Let's go?” he said. 

You followed without a word, a grin on your lips. 

 


	4. The taste of chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why *do* the two of you always end up in situations like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There's only like four sentences in this entire chapter that could be considered SFW.

The two of you crept into his hotel room, giggling at the secrecy of it all. You made sure to lock the door while Rin closed the curtains.

“So, uh,” he started, but with three swift strides you were in front of him, your lips crashing into his. He blinked for a second, before putting his arms around your waist and melting into the kiss. His lips parted a little to give his tongue room to explore. Dear lord, he tasted of chocolate. A remnant of desert, yes, but somehow fitting. Your fingers were already restlessly roaming along his back and shoulders, eager to get under his shirt, to _feel_ him, to taste his skin, when he broke away and beamed a naughty, lopsided grin at you.

“Shall I get you out of that maid outfit, miss?”

You scowled.

“It worked, didn't it?” he chuckled.

Rin carefully unbuttoned the horrendous frock while you stood, hands on hips, studying the shadows that played across his face and the lines his cheeks made when he smiled. He was clearly enjoying this. If you were honest, the part of you that hadn't been busy panicking did, too. He pushed the teal thing over your shoulders and you let it fall, your mouth seeking his again, hands tugging at his shirt. It didn't take long before you were throwing off each other's clothes while lips, tongue, even teeth reacquainted themselves with the places they had missed for so long.

 

You pushed him backwards onto the bed. He let himself fall but got up on his elbows with a shocked expression when you knelt down and attacked his belt. He was not, you noticed, shocked enough to stop you. You looked up at his face and winked while your thumbs slipped under the elastic of his boxers. He smirked back at you and lifted his lower body so you could free him of his pants and underwear.

Deep breaths, now. There was entirely too much fire in you and you wanted to touch as much of him as possible, with as much of your skin as possible, right now. But you could wait a little longer. Instead, you took his penis in your hand and gave the tip an experimental kiss. He was quickly hardening under your fingers and he butted your hand, like a cat begging to be pet. When you glanced up, his eyes were heavy, almost closed, but he was looking at you with something akin to reverence.

You smiled to yourself and the tip of your tongue started tracing circles around the head of his cock.

 

He tasted the way he smelled, of heat and soap and salt. You ran your lips up the side of his penis and he gripped the sheets with one hand, the other finding its way to your hair. He was already so excited, so hungry. Every touch of your lips made his cock twitch, every flick of your tongue sent little gasps up his body. It reminded you of how badly you wanted him. But oh, were you enjoying this, the feeling of him tightening under you, yearning for your every movement, dripping beads of pre-come onto your hand.

You put your lips around him and slowly moved your head down, testing out his width, the feel of him in your mouth. He was audibly whimpering now and you took it as encouragement to move a little faster while you explored his length, making note of the little gasps he let out when you flicked your tongue against the underside of his head.

His hand was trembling in your hair.

“Lily,” he grunted, “If you keep going like that... “ but he trailed off at another swipe of your tongue.

You pulled your mouth off him with a little pop and he moaned, drawing in a deep breath as if he'd just come up for air.

“We have time,” you murmured happily, thumb rubbing circles over his head. “I'll be here all night, if you want.”

“Haahh,” was all you heard when you took him in your mouth again. He breathing was laboured and he was inhaling, exhaling, trying to keep a practised pace, to keep his composure while he enjoyed your work.

But as your rhythm sped up, so did his breath and soon you could see his knuckles whitening as he gripped the sheets.

“Li...” he rasped and you pulled off just in time to see thin white ropes gush out of him, covering your hand and his lower belly. You gently released him and grabbed a tissue while he lay on his back, eyes closed, breathing deeply. He giggled when you attempted to clean him off.

“You really are amazing,” he said and he pulled you on top of him. He kissed you and carefully removed your bra, cupping your breasts. There was a definite glint of _something_ in his eye when he ran his hands down your side.

You grinned down at him and kissed his nose.

 

“Your turn,” he said, flipping over on the bed so he straddled you, caging you with his arms. You tried to suppress a giggle and he pecked you on the lips, before nudging your head to the side so he could place kisses along your neck and collarbone. He was taking his sweet time, gliding his hands over your breasts, thumbs rubbing your nipples, before giving you a sharp grin and taking one in his mouth. His tongue felt cool against your heated skin and when he flicked it against you, you shuddered a little.

He looked up, big burgundy eyes burning under hooded eyelids. The bastard was grinning. Of course he was. He slowly moved on, taking in every piece of your exposed self and making it his own with a touch of his lips. It was enough to make your skin sing and your insides flutter.

When he reached your belly, he placed soft kisses in a line along the waistband of your skirt, before pulling it down just an inch and repeating the process. The heat of his lips burned against you, and the tickling sensation was almost too much to bear but you couldn't ask him to stop. Not now. You squirmed and he chuckled.

“Sensitive, aren't you?” he whispered against your skin.

He was kissing the line above your skirt again, leisurely, before inching it down, savouring every step while you whined in anticipation. Finally he'd had enough and with a look he motioned you to lift your body. He peeled away the last layers of clothing and slid his hands up your inner thighs. You wiggled again.

“Rin...”

He lifted his eyebrows at you and slipped his thumb between your lower lips.

“Hmmm?” he rumbled, stroking along your swollen folds with an amused expression on his face. You would glare at him, but when he reached your clit, the sensation was powerful enough to have you sink into the pillows with a gasp instead.

 

His thumbs opened you up and the cool, yielding tip of his tongue began to carefully explore you. You closed your eyes and concentrated on the sensations, the flicks and tickles that sent waves of electricity through your body. He slowly slipped a finger inside your vagina and curled it upwards, finding the rough spot within you that was so very sensitive.

“Nnnh,” your hands clawed at the bed, looking for something to grab.

Slowly, he was building you up, his steady fingers caressing you, his measured tongue lapping at your clit.

And when his thumb started rubbing half moons just above it, everything seemed to melt together and you could no longer tell _what_ he was doing. You only knew that your legs were going numb and your lower body was shivering.

And then his teeth grazed your clit. You pulled a pillow over your face to stifle a loud moan.

He chuckled and the vibrations so close to your heat felt like heaven.

He did it again and the coil that had been winding up tightly suddenly sprung. You came on his tongue, losing any semblance of composure, and sobbed into the pillow. He withdrew his fingers and pinned your lower body down, giving you a few more kitten licks while you twisted and writhed beneath his hands.

Then, he released you and crawled up the bed, pulling the pillow from your face.

 

“You ok, there?” he said with a smile and kissed your mouth. He tasted of you. His whole face was scented with your desire.

“I... yeah,” you said and you licked his nose before falling back, taking a deep breath to calm down your senses. The both of you laid there, arms touching , looking at the ceiling. He grabbed your hand and laced his fingers through yours.

Out in the hallway, someone was singing a bad rendition of 'That's amore'. A second person made loud shushing noises and was audibly struggling with keys. They would occasionally yelp and laugh.

“Sounds like we missed one hell of a party,” you remarked.

“Worth it,” Rin said, while the people in the hall stumbled, seemingly falling over each other and crashing into the room two doors down. You looked at Rin and the both of you erupted into a giggle fit.

He rolled over, putting his arm on your rapidly cooling skin and kissing your shoulder.

“More?” you asked, grinning broadly at him.

“More.” he growled back.


	5. A smile that is far from innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know I like you, right?” he said to the ceiling. “I want a lot more than to just sleep with you.”  
> The words hung in the air like flags over a battlefield.  
> You blinked. So this was the part where it would all come crashing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing is getting more and more shameless. Not even sorry.

Even in the dim light of the bedside table, the room looked a mess. Clothes and shoes were scattered on the floor, empty water bottles lay by the side of the bed and the tiny waste bin was littered with tissues. On the bed, crumpled sheets were tangled up between two very warm bodies. 

Rin lay on his back sighing contently. You were draped across his chest, chin resting casually on your lower arms while he played with your hair.

“We've still got it,” he declared, twirling a strand of hair away from your face. 

You lazily lifted your eyebrows at him. 

“The two of us. We're really good together,” he explained, “It wasn't a fluke.”

You reached out a finger and booped his nose. 

“Is this the part where you tell me I'm sooooo amazing?” you chuckled. 

“I'm serious.” He paused for a second, pondering. “It's not like this with other people.” 

He sounded sheepish, like he wanted you to think of him as someone more pure, someone innocent. As if you didn't know the stories of the swimming team's most notorious bad boy. 

“Well, of course,” you replied. “Mysterious strangers, shocking headlines, horrible disguises? Trying to sleep with me is always an adventure. The sex is bound to be good after that.”

He was silent for a few seconds. In the soft light of this room, his eyes were drowning in pools of shadows, impossible to read.

“You know I like you, right?” he said to the ceiling. “I want a lot more than to just sleep with you.”

The words hung in the air like flags over a battlefield. 

You blinked. So this was the part where it would all come crashing down. 

 

“Rin... I.” 

“I know,” he said, softly. “You're still dealing with the last relationship.”

That was putting it mildly. Your heart wasn't just raw, a big part of you no longer believed in happily ever afters. You were sarcastic about your chances with anyone new, let alone someone like Rin. Yet here you were, on board another steam train. Maybe you _were_ some kind of flighty idiot, as some of your old friends had made you out to be.

 

Rin looked at you with the tiniest hint of sadness in his eyes while you fought for the right words to not break yet another heart. 

“I ...can't...” you finally said, defeated. “I can't promise you more than this.”

He pulled his hand from out of your hair and rested it on his own forehead. 

Whelp, you'd fucked it up.

“Our schedules aren't exactly... compatible,” you continued, trying to make sense of the jumbled mess in your head, “Besides, I'm not actually Lily-san. I'm not this globe trotting girl that gets into adventures with Olympic athletes. The real me gets boring fast.”

He pouted at you. 

“Aren't you giving yourself too little credit?” he said quietly, “I mean, look at where you are.”

“I have a lot of experience being me, Rin,” you pointed out. “Most days I get up in the morning and go to work, and I come back at night and sit on the couch in my pyjama's and there's not a single sneaky thing about it. You'd hate regular me.”

“I dunno, I kinda like hanging out on the couch,” he whispered fondly. “Besides, I've met __-san. She's pretty cool. Interviewed me, all professional like. Nasty questions, sometimes.” 

He yelped and giggled when you poked him in the side.

 

You laid your head back on your arms. His embrace was warm. It felt safe. It felt like you belonged here and it hurt like hell. 

“I....” you whispered, but couldn't really form anything else, not even to yourself. 

You breathed, counting the beats of Rin's heart underneath your arms. 

25, 26, 27.

“So I'm going to have to wait for the next one night stand before I can see you again?” 

He grinned at your startled face and ran his hand through your hair.

“How many of those before you're willing to call it a relationship?” he asked. 

It sounded like a joke. It probably wasn't. 

You smiled softly: “Several. Lots.”

“I see,” he said and placed a lingering kiss on your forehead. “I think that can be arranged.”

 

 

* * *

 

The next morning you kissed Rin's smiling face goodbye before you padded back to your room, cum stained outfit hiding underneath a hotel robe. He'd chuckled at your new disguise, which earned him another poke in the side and your angriest glare. 

When you grabbed your phone to check your messages, an article on your competitor's site caught your attention. It was by the man who would forever be known to you as 'drunk ass-hole'.

'Shocking elevator romp! Matsuoka celebrates with hotel maid', the headline screamed.

Ass-hole indeed. But the disguise had worked. 

Damn. You'd never live that down. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

A few things happened in the following weeks. 

One: Hayato was cast in a big budget movie and rumours immediately started swirling around his involvement with a pretty actress playing his sister. This made things on your end calm down considerably. 

Two: Rin's schedule picked up at the prospect of the Olympics, meaning he had a lot less time for long distance phone calls. 

In the sudden silence of your room, the chaos in your head was slowly replaced with a rather distinct feeling of self doubt. The world kept turning without you, and you were back on your couch, watching late night television from underneath a fleece blanket. Annoyingly, it didn't matter that your friends wanted to go out, or that you had scored some exclusive content at work. You still felt terrible.

You missed him. 

_ Well shit. _

 

 

* * *

 

 

It would take another two months before you saw Rin again, and this time it was in the Olympic village. Your boss had sent two of you to cover the whole thing on location, while the rest held down the fort at home. It was probably the busiest you'd ever been. You ran from interview to conference room, from the large swimming pool to the sailing venue by the seashore. For two weeks straight you barely slept and you were on your feet, working, 12 hours a day. It was, frankly, ridiculous and you were wound about as tight as was humanly possible. It came to the point where whenever you passed Sawamura in the press room, he'd push a sports drink into your hand and clap you on the shoulder with a worried look. His eyes, too, were sunken. 

 

Meanwhile, Rin was strutting around like a Greek god. He was looking sharper than he ever had, he was doing very well in his heats and he was ignoring you. But instead of being relieved you felt... angry. And then guilty at feeling angry. It kinda went downhill from there. 

 

During a drink organized by the Japanese Olympic Committee, you finally snapped. You and Sawamura were congratulating a shy long distance runner on his results, when you spotted Rin from the corner of your eye. There were no less than five women around him. One of them, a tall blonde, was distinctly not Japanese and did not believe in proper conduct or personal space. She was flicking back her long golden hair, laughing exaggeratedly and occasionally touching his shoulder. The bitch was flirting and he was beaming back at her, smiling that sharp grin of his and cracking jokes. You made a low noise in the back of your throat that could very well be a growl, and the runner shot you an alarmed glance. 

“Apologies, Asahi-san. I appear to have something stuck in my throat.” You made some coughing noises while Sawamura looked on, his face blank. He started talking again, about all the places in Hokkaido that Asahi-san should surely visit, and you looked back at Rin, who was glancing at you. You cocked one eyebrow and licked the rim of your glass. He blinked, but you turned your attention to the men next to you, smiling widely and brushing your hair back from your face. 

_ Two can play this game, buddy. _

For the rest of the evening you made it a point to be bubbly and flirty with literally everyone and whenever Rin glanced at you, you did something intensely stupid and sultry, like running your fingers down the side of your neck or licking your lips. 

 

When you went to pick up a snack from the buffet, he finally sidled next to you. 

“__-san. What do you think you're doing?” Rin looked for all the world like a polite athlete making small talk, but he sounded slightly dangerous. You liked it. 

“Just enjoying the party, Matsuoka-san,” you smiled, “Why? Are you jealous?”

He merely grinned at you in a way that was far from innocent. 

“Are you?” he said and whisked off with a plate, leaving you ever so slightly annoyed. 

 

Twenty minutes later, a text message lit up your phone while you were talking to a pretty looking tennis player. 

“Meet me in the upstairs bathroom," it said. Rin's number. You had officially won. You smirked and excused yourself from the conversation in an effort to hide a growing blush.

“I need to call them back,” you said, motioning to your phone and stepping out of the room.

“Mom? Yes?” Your heart was beating in your throat when you walked through the hallway and made your way up the stairs, deep in conversation with your lock screen. 

Rin had picked a good spot: apart from one guy having a awkward argument with his date, the upstairs was deserted. The couple quickly moved away when you approached. 

“Ok, bye,” you fiddled with the device some more, feeling like you were getting better at this whole actress thing, and stepped into the women's bathroom. 

 

There was no one here. 

You pursed your lips. 

You looked in the mirror and adjusted your hair. 

You ran the tap and washed your hands. 

You poked at one of your eyelashes that was acting out of line. 

You tapped your foot. 

You played with your phone.

 

After a length of time that seemed to stretch endlessly like bubblegum, the door opened and Rin oozed in. He motioned you into the shower stall at the back without saying a word. As soon as you entered, he kissed you, a little too hard, a little too desperate. He locked the door with one hand and shoved you against the wall, a menacing glimmer in his eyes.

“Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?” he spat. 

You cupped his obvious erection.

“I have a hunch,” you smiled defiantly. 

“Tchk,” with a click of his tongue he turned you around. 

“Mm!,” a high pitched moan escaped your lips and you pressed both palms against the wall to steady yourself while his hungry fingers found their way under your dress and went straight for your panties. With his other hand, he lifted up your chin and pulled your head back. 

You could feel his hot breath near your ear. 

“Fuck, Lily,” he growled, “You're so wet,” he whispered in your ear and he sounded almost awed. 

His fingers easily slid between your lower lips. 

“You're really into this, huh.” 

You wriggled in response, breathing hard. 

 

“Is this what you want?” he growled in your ear, slipping two fingers in your vagina. You clenched down on them, arching your back to move into his hand. He hummed in your ear and bit down on your neck while his fingers moved in and out at a steady pace, occasionally making a little detour up toward your clit. The sensation made you almost delirious but it wasn't enough. It wasn't nearly enough. 

As if he knew, Rin removed his fingers, leaving you to whine slightly. With both hands he pulled your hips closer to him, so you could feel the hard bulge in his pants. 

“Nngh,” was all you could say and Rin kissed the back of your head, unceremoniously pulling down your underwear. You heard the sound of a zipper and you could feel Rin's erection brush against your butt. And empty condom wrapper fell next to you and only seconds later his penis was resting on your ass crack. Your whole lower body seemed to twitch in expectation when he leaned forward again.

“Is _this_ what you want?” he hissed in your ear, his hand tugging at your hair. 

“Rin,” you moaned, pressing your fists against the tiles. 

This was apparently not the right answer. He bit down on your earlobe. 

“Is it?” he asked. 

“Rin! Fuck. Yes,” you whimpered.

And in one sharp thrust he was inside you. You relished the way he filled you, finally touching every part of you that had been yearning for him. He kept your hips in place with one hand while the other held up your throat, giving him ample opportunity to nibble at your sensitive skin. It took all your strength to just stand there, grasping at the slick tile in front of you, while he snapped his hips with a force you hadn't felt yet. There was none of his usual softness now, none of the careful caresses and unhurried movements. He was fast, impatient. He was hungry for you and it was exhilarating. You couldn't help but mewl at each hard stroke, the sound echoing through the small room. 

“Shhhh,” he smirked in your ear, “You want someone to find us?”

But every stroke was timed to tease a reaction out of you, and he put both hands on your hips, giving him even more control. You let your head fall forward and bit the back of your wrist to stifle your voice as Rin picked up the pace, breath growing ragged. 

“__-san, I can't last much longer,” he rasped and rested his forehead on your back. “I want you to touch yourself.” It was an order you were quite willing to obey. 

 

You tilted your hips back and groaned quietly when your fingers found your clit. You were already so close to bursting, all you had to do was gently press the trigger. You dug down, finding the small motions that never seemed to fail and soon you felt it rise up through you. Your orgasm came with the violence of a thunderstorm. The pressure and the stress that had been building up these past weeks washed away in the tide and you shook, completely failing to suppress a loud drawn-out cry. Rin clasped his hand over your mouth and kissed your shoulder, keeping up his rhythm while you fell apart completely. 

It really didn't take him much longer. 

“Fuck,” he grunted, “Fuck, __.” You rested your forehead against the cool tile while he halted, heaving, and kissed you between the shoulder blades. Beads of sweat fell on your back, but Rin held you close to him, savouring the moment just a little longer, his panting breath cooling your skin. 

 

When he straightened up and let go of you, you carefully turned around, a little unstable on your feet. He looked ridiculous, standing there in full formal wear, with his pants on his shoes, but it didn't seem to bother him in the slightest. He grinned into your eyes before taking your chin in his hand and pulling you into a deep kiss. 

“Still got it,” he whispered, breaking away. “You're amazing.”

You huffed and held on to him while the violent spasms in your body ebbed away.

“You ok, __-san?” he asked. You nodded into his chest.

“Yeah, I'm just full of adventures,” you swallowed. 

Rin was quiet, softly brushing your hair while you hugged him tight. 

“You know,” he said after a while, “my offer still stands.” 

You frowned into his jacket. 

“Come be boring with me,” he continued. “We'll hang out on the couch and take walks and cook curry together.”

You looked up, unconvinced, to find him grinning down at you.

“Yeah, I can see the headlines already,” you grumped.

“No headlines,” he said, shaking his head resolutely.

“Rin, you just won Olympic silver for Japan and I'm.... me. How are we ever going to accomplish that?”

He just flashed a sharp smile. “I know places,” he said.


	6. A house by the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rin,” you said and you just managed to grab onto his shirt before he whisked away again. He turned around and blinked, only for you to pull him into a tight hug. “Long time no see.”  
> He sighed and put his arms over your shoulders. “Hey you,” he murmured into your hair before kissing it softly.

“It's just down the path there, ma'am,” the taxi driver pointed when you gave him a questioning look. He'd seemed pleasant enough on the drive over, but now he was dropping you off on a cliff-face in the middle of nowhere. The village of Iwatobi was at least five kilometres away through the hills, maybe less if you walked across the beach. That is, if you could get to the beach. You gathered your luggage, quietly thanking yourself for bringing a backpack, and started down the old, worn stone steps as the taxi drove away.

Rin was not kidding when he said it was out of the way. Iwatobi had gained some notoriety in the past few years for producing two of Japan's best swimmers but it was still a sleepy fishing village. When you drove through, parts of it had seemed like they were lost in time. This particular part, all the way on the outskirts, definitely was. The wind whipped at your hair while you carefully climbed down the stairs, and you wondered if your cell phone even had reception here, should you fall down and break your leg. Before any panic could really set in, your goal came into view.

The house was small and old, but well maintained. It sat on an outcrop overlooking an empty beach and it looked, well, proud. Like it was puffing out its chest at having survived the onslaught of weather for all those years.

 

The door opened before you could knock.

“You came,” Rin beamed, and he ushered you inside.

“Sorry to intrude.” You walked into the little hallway and took off your shoes while he padded ahead.

“Welcome. Want some tea?” He disappeared into a side door and you frowned at the sound of clattering kitchenware. You took off your backpack and coat, and brushed your hair away from your face. You felt a little out of place in this dimly lit hallway, like a city girl wandering into an ancient temple.

It was his grandmother's house, Rin had told you on the phone. The two of you had it to yourselves while she was in Kyoto for an extended stay, visiting Rin's sister. The traditional garment of a pearl diver hung on a hook near the entrance and the place was decorated with little sea treasures: dried urchins, pretty shells and more. A small altar in the hall held four mortuary tablets, one for a name you recognized as Rin's dad, and three for what you assumed were his grandfather and great-grandparents. There were some swimming trophies from 25 years ago and some more recent ones, from Rin. On the wall, already framed, was a picture of him on the Olympic stage six weeks ago. You smiled. He was obviously crying in that last photo, medal round his neck and a bouquet of flowers in his hands, but he would vehemently deny it if anyone were to point it out.

 

“Here, let me get your bag,” Rin was back in the hallway, pattering toward you. “Did you have a good trip?”

“Mmm”, you said, following him into the house, “I'm surprised the driver even knew to find this place.”

“The locals know,” he smiled and he placed your bag in the bedroom, before rushing past you.

“Rin,” you said and you just managed to grab onto his shirt before he whisked away again. He turned around and blinked, only for you to pull him into a tight hug. “Long time no see.”

He sighed and put his arms over your shoulders. “Hey you,” he murmured into your hair before kissing it softly. His heart was beating fast in his chest.

You smirked. “Rin, are you... nervous?”

“Tchk.” Protesting noise or not, his embrace seemed to relax a little. You nuzzled his neck. He smelled different here, still slightly like chlorine and body wash, but also of sea and air and incense. It was an older, more grounded smell and you inhaled it with your eyes closed, familiarizing yourself with it while you stood in this strange room, in this proud little house that was so much a part of Rin.

“You're here,” he said, finally.

“I am,” you replied, and this whole endeavour suddenly felt very, very real.

 

The sound of the kettle boiling seemed to wake the both of you.

He untangled himself and took your hand, showing you the different rooms on his way to the kitchen.

You leaned in the doorway while he made tea. It was oddly charming, seeing him mess around with cups and teapots. He looked more casual than you'd ever seen him, with his bare feet on the wooden floor, dressed in fashionable but very comfy looking sweats. He looked truly, deeply happy and the feeling seemed to radiate out towards you, seeping into your skin and burrowing into your chest. He was smiling to himself and carded his auburn hair back from his face before carefully pouring the water.

Your lungs felt like they were about to burst.

He looked up. “Something wrong?” he said.

“No, just glad to be here,” you grinned and stepped forward to kiss his shoulder. “Now tell me about meeting the prime minister.”

 

The next few days flew by in a haze, pierced only by a dawning realization that set up camp in the back of your head and refused to leave.

You and Rin went for walks, exploring the village and its surroundings. It turned out he knew a lot of places around here with really good views and he wanted to show you _all_ of them. You went along in your black hoodie and fake glasses. And whenever there was no one in sight, he'd hold your hand, the both of you giggling like teenagers. You could feel it in the touch of his skin.

When the both of you cooked curry together, you found out that it was one of the only things he was good at, apart from omelet rice. So you showed him some of your favourite recipes while he looked on, commenting fondly on the steadiness of your hands. And when he grinned at your blushing face, hooded eyes twinkling with mirth, you could see it in his gaze.

In the evenings, he'd pull you close and pretend not to be upset when you beat him at video games. He made you watch an ancient Australian show about doctors in air planes with him that he considered the best thing ever. In return, he laughed with you at silly game shows until your kisses grew a little too passionate, or his fingers became restless.

You could feel it in the air between you.

It grew slowly, steadily, until you could no longer ignore it

It felt nice. _Really_ nice.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was the morning of the sixth day and you sat in the front room, basking in the sunlight and the ocean view. Rin had gone for a run and you were reading your emails while you brewed coffee and pondered breakfast.

'Why are you online?' bleeped an IM from Sugawara.

'Just checking my mails,' you replied.

'Shouldn't you be relaxing? You're on HOLIDAY,' typed Suga.

'I AM relaxed. I've never been so relaxed in my LIFE,' you messaged back.

'“Good ♡(^_−)☆,' pinged Suga and you frowned. You hadn't told your colleagues where you were going, obviously, but Sawamura had been giving you oddly knowing looks ever since the Olympic Committee party. You were pretty sure he'd also told Suga about it, because god, those two. Part of you hoped they were professional enough to keep any conjectures to themselves.

 

And part of you, you noticed with some surprise, no longer cared. Nothing short of a drug scandal could ruin Rin's career now, and the tabloids were busy bothering some poor starlet over an alleged affair with a director. Even Hayato had trouble getting featured and he _wanted_ the attention.

Maybe, just maybe, it would be ok.

When you heard Rin come into the house, you got up and shuffled towards the kitchen.

“Coffee?” you asked the silhouette taking off his shoes in the hallway.

He hummed happily and followed. He was hardly even out of breath. You grabbed two cups and poured the coffee while he lazily wrapped his arms around your shoulders and kissed the back of your neck.

There it was again. The air between you buzzed like summer heat.

He leaned over and grabbed a cup, sipping from it delicately. You turned around in his arms and burgundy eyes looked at you, smiling.

And in that moment, you knew you were lost.

He grinned and kissed you, a mild bitter taste lingering on your lips.

“Good morning,” he said and his fingers made their way down your arm and up your back, leaving a trail goosebumps in their wake.

_Utterly lost._

No going back now.

No getting off the train.

“You know,” you said, “there's a restaurant in Shibuya that serves the best yuzu ramen I've ever had." You nipped at your coffee. "Well, it's more of a stall, really. It opens up to the street and you sit under the canopy.”

Rin tilted his head at you.

“Maybe we can go there when we get back to Tokyo,” you suggested, scanning his face over the rim of your cup.

He broke into a wide, sharp smile, before pressing his lips to your forehead.

“That sounds nice,” he murmured. ”Let's go.”

 

* * *

 

 

**_Epilogue_ **

You pulled him along and ran laughing through the streets of an autumn coloured New York.

“I can't believe you just did that,” Rin said when you finally stopped to gather your breath.

“What? He deserved it,” you replied with a smirk.

“I know mister drunk ass-hole has caused issues before, __-chan, but I'm not sure starting a food fight in the middle of a grocery store and pretending he did it was the way to go,” Rin continued, with a glint in his eye. A soft, pink glow lit up his face, accentuating the lines around his mouth when he giggled.

You lifted your head and inhaled deeply. “Well, we lost him, didn't we? Let's see him try to get any candid newly-wed pictures with kiwi all over his lens.”

The cold air was hurting your lungs and you breathed into your hands, making little puffy clouds doing so. Rin walked up, pulling you into a warm hug. Two gloved hands cupped your face and he kissed you, cold lips harbouring his hot breath.

He grinned.

“__, you really are amazing.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, and thanks for making it through my very first attempt at... whatever this is.  
> Reviews and (polite) criticism are highly appreciated. Please tell me what you liked or what could be better.


End file.
